


The Beginning

by Cookienator



Series: Lemon Drops [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookienator/pseuds/Cookienator
Summary: No one messes with Severus Snape and this is just the beginning.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work. As english is not my mother tounge I´m grateful for everyone who points out spelling and grammar mistakes. I will try to add more with time and hope you like it.

“Why did you do that?”  
“Why did I do what?”  
“Don´t mess with me Potter you know exactly what I am talking about.”  
“Calm down Severus, I haven´t done anything.”  
“Really Potter, your stupidity even exceeds my expectations. This is not nothing.” Angry Severus took hold of Harry´s arm and dragged him into the bedroom to his wardrobe.  
“Well, do you have anything to say?” He snarled.  
“That wasn´t me, I don´t think that baby blue is really your color.” Harry said trying to hide his smile, well he wasn´t successful.  
“Do you think this is funny? All my clothes look like this, except from the things I am wearing.”  
“Sev, it is just a prank calm down and then we will find out who did it.” Soothingly he slid his arms around his partner.   
“I want revenge.” Severus said almost pouting, almost a Severus Snape does not pout.  
“You will get revenge and I will help you.”  
“If you really did not do this than it has to be Albus.” Slowly an evil smirk spread across Severus´ face. “I think Albus´ lemon drops might go through some modification.”  
Grinning Harry walked to the door. “The lemon drop delivery arrives every Friday in the kitchen, I will talk to Dobby.”


End file.
